The present disclosure relates to an air-turbine starter used to start gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an aerodynamic flowpath thereof.
Many relatively large turbine engines, including turbofan engines, may use an air turbine starter (ATS) to initiate gas turbine engine rotation. The ATS is typically mounted on the accessory gearbox which, in turn, is mounted on the engine or airframe. Consequently, the ATS is installed in the aircraft at all times even though active operation may occur only for a minute or so at the beginning of each flight cycle, along with occasional operation during engine maintenance activities.
The ATS generally includes a turbine section coupled to an output section within a housing. The turbine section is coupled to a high pressure fluid source, such as compressed air, to drive the output section through a gear system. Thus, when the high pressure fluid source impinges upon the turbine section, the output section powers the gas turbine engine.